


Jingled all the way

by Koamaterasuhime



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koamaterasuhime/pseuds/Koamaterasuhime
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru decide to spend their holidays together, enjoying laying under a blanket in front of an open fire. Eggnog adds a nice sweet end to a great day, with an alcoholic twist that makes them more tipsy and therefore, more lovey dovey.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2020 Sailor Moon Holiday Gift Exchange





	Jingled all the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starling_Sinclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starling_Sinclair/gifts).




End file.
